Blue's Revenge Da da da dum!
by Rose Lupin
Summary: **Chapter 5 Up** Why is Steve talking to himself again? For years the next door neighbors have been filing complaints against Steve. Now an officer has decided to pay a little visit, and Steve discovers Blue's true identity.
1. Default Chapter

Author Note: A fan fic about the ending of Blues Clues and what really happened to Steve. Please, don't hurt me for writing this fic! I was a little crazy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Blues Clues, Steve or any of the Blues Clues songs. The officer I'll take though! :)  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  
  
Steve had gotten up one morning to find Blue curled up in the corner. "Hello Blue!" he exclaimed, going over to pet the dog.  
  
"Grrrrrrr!" Blue clenched her teeth.  
  
"Why, what's wrong Blue? Having a bad day?" Steve shook his head as suddenly Blue threw a paw print as his forehead to make him go away. Steve, however, didn't get the hint, and jumped happily around. "Oh! I know! We can play Blues Clues to figure out why Blue is having a bad day!"  
  
Blue simply growled, rolling over; Steve decided perhaps it were best to leave the bedroom before singing any songs. The sudden snap of Blue's jaws were a dead giveaway.  
  
As Steve exited the room, he whispered to the folks at home. "Wow , I guess Blue is REALLY having a bad day, huh? Well we can fix that! We'll just need a little more help from you today!"  
  
Suddenly, the doorbell rang.  
  
"Everyone! Blue!" He called out. "Someone is at the door!" He rushed towards the door and opened it, finding a young police officer at the doorway. Blue peered out from the corner, curiously watching Steve.  
  
"Excuse me, sir?" the policeman said.  
  
"Oh hello! Look everyone, it's a police officer. Can anyone tell me what a police officer does?" Steve looked around for an answer, but only got an odd look from the officer.  
  
"Er, sir? Who are you talking to?"  
  
"Why the folks at home, isn't that right Blue?"  
  
Blue snickered, and shrugged: she didn't know who he was talking about, now DID she?  
  
"Sir? I'll ask again, who are you talking to?" The officer had slowly approached Steve, debating whether to throw a pair of handcuffs on him. Seeing a bewildered look on Steve's face, though, the officer stopped. "Right then, we've got a complaint here from your neighbors." (~"Oh, neighbors are wonderful!"~) The officer flipped through a few pages. "Loud music, repetitive talking to space and your mailbox, disturbing the neighbors, questioning your sainity."  
  
"Oh, I forgot my mail!" Steve said absently, before whispering to the folks at home. "Isn't police work FUN?" He skipped out of the room for a minute, the officer following.  
  
"Sir, we've had an undercover agent patrolling the house for the last 4 years. We know about the er.'folks at home'. Please, now, come quietly."  
  
Steve went into a fit of rage. "No, no, no! I haven't finished playing Blues Clues yet!" He began running away, the officer close behind; trying to tackle him to the ground. The fight went on for minutes, until Blue stepped in, throwing a huge blue paw bring at Steve, knocking him to the ground. "Do da do, do da do!"  
  
"Good work, agent." The officer said, patting Blue on the head.  
  
Blue grinned, wagging her tail. She loved crime-fighting.  
  
"Blue! How could you!" Steve was now throwing a fit as the officer dragged him away. "I shall return! I shall! Just you wait, Blue!"  
  
Steve then disappeared, singing the goodbye song."Now its time for so long.but let's sing one more song! You now with me and you, and my dog: HEY! Get your hands off-"  
  
The End. Or is it?  
  
Da Da Da DUMMMM!  
  
-- -- -- -- --  
  
Author Note: Okay, want me to make another one of these fics? Please review telling me if you'd like me: if I get 5 I'll set to work on another crazed adventure of poor Blue. 


	2. Steve Returns!

Author Note: YAY! I wrote another chapter to the story since you guys requested me to do that a few days ago. Cheers!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Blue's Clues. I do own this parody. : )  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A year had gone by since Steve had been dragged off by the police to the local jail, thought never to be seen again. Even Blue was convinced that her former owner would never return home and that her new owner, Joe was a better replacement for the time being. True, he still talked to walls and sang to mailboxes, but she would have to wait another year before exposing him to the police as a maniac.  
  
Until that time, she threw an occasional blue paw towards Joe to keep him occupied, secretly frightened about how even more crazed her owner had become. Steve, at least, had a better hair cut then Joe. Oh well, it didn't really matter, now did it?  
  
However, one eventful day....  
  
Blue had just woken up from a restful sleep, still hearing Joe's annoying snores in the background. She sighed (Hmmmmph!) and shook her head, snickering at her next evil plot to get rid of her owner. Just then the door bell rang!  
  
Ding-Dong!  
  
Joe, as though he were some remote-control robot, sprung up from bed. "Hey everyone! Someone is at the door! Let's see who it is! Blue, are you coming?"  
  
Blue mumbled a yes as she walked alongside Joe to the door, rather curious to see who it was. It was only 7:00 and his 'folks at home!' weren't suppose to arrive for another hour.  
  
Joe grinned, opening the door to find Steve in the doorway, dressed in a stripped green prison outfit exactly like the shirt he use to wear, minus the prison numbers. Blue blinked: so THAT was why he never changed his clothes everyday. She began to growl.  
  
"Why hey, Blue ol' pal!" Steve greeted.  
  
"BARK!" Blue said, gritting her teeth. Joe stood back, astounded by the sudden change in Blue. He gasped, watching Blue begin to pounce. "BARK!"  
  
"Blue! Stop it!" Joe protested.  
  
"Oh, I think she's just glad to see me!" Steve said through gritted teeth. Blue had a funny feeling that Steve had something hidden behind his back, but was momentarily distracted by the two maniacs before her: they both dressed in stripes, talked to walls, and sang to mailboxes!-how much worse could this get?!  
  
"Why look everyone, it's Steve!" Joe said, jumping into his usual mode.  
  
"Hi everyone!" Steve waved frantically to a wall, grinning. "I've come to visit Joe and Blue, isn't that great! What are we doing today, Joe?"  
  
Blue "accidentally" threw a paw print on Steve's forehead, hoping he would be quiet. She cringed: what a stupid thing to think! Steve attempted to view the blue paw print but went cross-eyed, almost falling down.  
  
"Why, it looks like Blue wants to play Blue's Clues!" Joe exclaimed.  
  
Steve nodded. "Yes, let's see what Blue wants to do today!"  
  
The duo then began to sing to a wall, leaving poor Blue to grit her teeth: she had to call HQ! She began to sneak off to a nearby room as Joe talked to a "Mr" salt shaker. However, before she could reach the phone, Steve stopped her.  
  
"I'm watching you Blue!" Steve said hoarsely. "The second that Joe is gone, you're gonna get it! You'd think they'd replace me with someone better then- then, THIS!"  
  
Blue growled loudly, causing Joe to end his conversation with the salt and skip over to where Blue and Steve were standing. "Oh no, Blue! You know that's not how we treat visitors! Now come on, let's go find some clues! Everyone got their handy-dandy notebook? GOOD! Okay, kids, let's go!"  
  
Steve and Joe began to skip out of the room, leaving Blue by herself. She narrowed her eyes: this meant war.  
  
- - -- - -- - -- - - -  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Author Note: Please Review. 


	3. Blue's Acommplice

Author Note: yay, another chapter up! Sorry it took so long. Please review. Also, I put a little French in here. And yes, "Bleu" is spelled correctly. It's French for blue. Aren't I a genius? : ) I hope you all like this next part, and stay tuned for yet another chapter to be up within the next few days. I have a great idea mwhahahaha!  
  
------  
  
Blue paced back and forth, trying to figure out a way to contact HQ. However, she couldn't think clearly with the two maniacs in the next room singing the "Mail Song."  
  
She gritted her teeth, sneaking into the kitchen once again in hopes to figure out a way to rid herself of the crazed duo before her. While in the kitchen she thought she might stick a paw print on a lonely kitchen knife, giving Steve and Joe a "clue" on what fun thing she would like to do to them. She snickered at her own idea as she made her way across the house.  
  
However, her evil plans were disrupted by the imaginary cry of Mr. Salt.  
  
"Bleu, mon amie!" She thought she heard Mr. Salt exclaimed. Mrs. Pepper came up right behind him, Paprika in her arms. "How are you today?"  
  
"Grrrrrrrr!" Blue exclaimed, her ears lowering. Salt couldn't talk, it couldn't!  
  
"Ah, mal, eh?" Mr. Salt said, thinking. "Is it...them?"  
  
Blue shook her head: she was talking to a salt shaker! The house must have gotten to her for sure this time. She shrugged: perhaps she was going crazy as well. She made an about-face, growling as she gave a less then friendly snap at the salt.  
  
This situation called for immediate action, Blue decided. She needed her co- agent to rid herself of these crazy folks. After all, her co-agent only lived next door. Yes, that's right ladies and gentlemen: it was Periwinkle! Blue was impressed by Periwinkle's quick thinking last year when giving both Steve and Joe the "I'm from the good old city" routine. She thought the kid could go far in her line of business.  
  
Shaking her head, she began hopping to the doorway, but not before over- hearing bits and pieces of Steve and Joe's conversation as she exited the house.  
  
"Wow kids, we found our SECOND CLUE!" Joe exclaimed. "Can anyone tell me what it is?" He asked, looking around in the kitchen.  
  
"Why, it's a knife!" Steve exclaimed a little too happily, picking it up.  
  
"Wow, I wonder what Blue wants to do with that!" Joe said. "Maybe she wants to cook or make something! We won't know until we get the other clue though, isn't that right, Steve?"  
  
Steve nodded as Joe began flipping through his handy-dandy note-book, drawing a knife. "Well kids, let's review the clues, shall we? The first clue was our very own friend, Steve! And the second clue was this handy- dandy knife which-hey, Steve where'd it go?"  
  
Steve, who had hidden the knife in his back pocket, shrugged. "I er-think it is visiting Mail Box." He lied, trying to hide an evil grin on his face. He would get Blue if it was the last thing he did!...  
  
Meanwhile, Blue walked over to Periwinkle's house, barking once to let her in.  
  
"RUFF!"  
  
No answer.  
  
"RUFF!"  
  
No answer.  
  
Blue looked worriedly at the house, and decided to use her karate-training to knock down the door in one fatal kick (BANG!). However, as she jumped into the house, her jaw dropped, seeing Periwinkle tied up with rope and someone standing in the corner.  
  
Blue growled: it was Steve! But it couldn't be! He was in the house only a moment ago!  
  
....or was he?  
  
---  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Please Review. : ) 


	4. Joe, Steve and that sharp pointy thing

Author Note: YAY! Another chapter is up! Please review! Sorry it took so long! Chapter will go hundred times faster. Honest! -looks innocent-  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Blue's Clues, but the plot is mine : )  
  
--------  
  
Steve madly laughed out from the dark corner, breaking the silence as he emerged to greet Blue. "Ah, my foolish canine, you have come at last!" He paced around the small house, rubbing his hands together as though making an ingenious plot. "A bit late for someone who always is on the tube between 7 and 7:30 each morning, isn't it?"  
  
"Grrrrrrrr." Blue narrowed her eyes, as though mortally offended.  
  
"You have interfered with my plans one to many times, Blue! You turned me in!" Steve said. "I'd have given you a chance to be my accomplice! You could have been big! You could have been a star, just like me!"  
  
During Steve's little speech, a sound was suddenly heard-(...er, "thump!" "bang" and "AH!") as Joe attempted to break down the door.  
  
"See what sort of fool they replaced me with?" Steve yelled out at last. "The door IS OPEN you know!"  
  
With another "click" of the door, Joe made his dramatic entrance by falling over, almost onto Blue, who snapped her jaws once in defense. She was somewhat afraid that Joe being in the same room with her would lower her IQ, if not break a few of her bones.  
  
Meanwhile, Joe's face turned bright red as he got up, dusting himself off before returning to a super-hero stance.  
  
"How dare you treat Blue that way! And you stole my large-pointy-er-"  
  
"...knife." Steve and the "kids at home" yelled out.  
  
"Yeah, exactly," Joe snorted out, crossing his arms. "I've come here to stop you!"  
  
"Ah, but you are too late! I have already captured one agent, and about to get another! I shall go down in history as being the actor of "Steve's Clues!" I'll get you Joe, and you're little dog too!"  
  
"Oh please, you don't even have paws." Joe rolled his eyes, clueless to the man mad that was in front of him with the knife. "How do you expect to make the clues then- the kids will hate you!"  
  
"Hands, Joe! Hands!" Steve said, shaking a fist at his replacement. "I can make this work! At least I have a cool wardrobe unlike SOME people!"  
  
"These happen to be my colors!" Joe grunted, tugging at his orange and purple shirt.  
  
Blue growled again at the two fools, but suddenly came up with an idea: why didn't she think of it before! Turning around twice, she did her famous "do- da-do-do-da-do!" and before anyone knew what had happen, Blue had vanished into a nearby painting of the beach.  
  
Steve, rolling his eyes, put his knife in his pocket and did the same tune, vanishing as well. Joe cried out a "wait for me!" before disappearing to, none of them realizing the trap set for all them on the other side...  
  
(da da da dum!)  
  
---  
  
MWHAHAHA!........okay, anyone want me to continue? Review, review, review! I have a really good next chapter coming up- that's why this one was a bit shorter. Don't worry, you won't be disappointed. And thank you for all who have reviewed so far- it means a lot to me! : ) 


	5. So then, who's for lunch?

Author Note: Okay, I know that this next chapter you might be thinking "wait a minute, there are not crocodiles on the beach" but please let's just say there are, k?  
  
-------------  
  
Blue's Revenge, Part 5 (da, da, da, dum!)  
  
Blue bounced out of the painting of her house onto the beach, landing almost right on top of Shovel and Pail who were on the other side.  
  
"Why hello Blue!" Shovel exclaimed. "I didn't expect to see you here!"  
  
Blue rolled her eyes: she didn't go on vacation until next week unlike *some* people.  
  
"Where's Joe?" Pail asked.  
  
Blue shook her head, not having any time to explain about the mad man and half-wit who were to be coming her way soon. She simply shrugged her shoulders and threw a paw print in a meaningless direction ("This would throw those fools off!" she thought) before hiding behind a boat.  
  
Moments later, Steve and Joe tumbled out of the painting.  
  
"Now where is that good for nothing canine..." Steve gritted his teeth.  
  
The "kids at home" snickered. They didn't know where she was, now did they?  
  
"How dare you say she's no good!" Joe huffed. "I mean, who's the one not yet caught? Hmmm..hmmm? What you do you say to that?"  
  
"Who's the one with the knife? Hmm? Hmm?" Steve said mockingly.  
  
Joe blinked and finally realized the horrible mess he had gotten himself in. He was about to open his mouth to say something useless, but Steve silenced him.  
  
"A clue, a clue!" A daring "kid at home" yelled out.  
  
"Blue? Where?" Steve said, grabbing for the knife.  
  
"A CLUE!"  
  
"You really need to get your hearing checked, Steve." Joe shook his head.  
  
"Huh?" Steve asked, having not paid attention.  
  
Joe shook his head, searching the area for the lost canine.  
  
"A paw print!" Steve exclaimed a minute later. "Over there by that-by that- !"  
  
"Crocodile!" Joe yelled out in horror.  
  
The crocodile looked up from where it was sitting, snapping his jaws once to the two hosts. Snorting, it took a step forward to warn Joe and Steve off.  
  
"Steve, I think, I think-" Joe cried out. "I think he ate BLUE!"  
  
Blue grinned from behind the boat, knowing that it was just the beginning of her payback time...  
  
--------  
  
Author Note: I know, you wanted the hosts to be eaten in this chapter, didn't you? Mwhahaha, no, sorry- these guys don't deserve such a death. I was thinking more along the lines of fire, torture, knifes... -points to PG rating- well, okay, I can't, but give me a break. : ) Oh, and REVIEW! I would like a little more feedback on this story then I have been getting lately. I wasn't sure who was reading it, so I postponed the chapter for a bit to see if that changed. 


End file.
